Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi
Koushiro Izumi (泉 光子郎 Izumi Kōshirō) is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is given the nickname "Izzy" in the English versions. He is partnered to Tentomon. Izzy is a computer nerd and spends all his time trying to figure stuff out on his Pibook laptop. He played on the soccer team with Sora Takenouchi and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Taichi Yagami in Japan). Izzy lives with his adopted parents. When he initially found out, he began to subconsciously distant himself from his parents and focusing on his computer. The issue is resolved when his parents come forward with the truth and he accepts them as his true parents. He is the bearer of the Crest of Knowledge. He is one of the core members of the DigiDestined in both seasons. His color is purple and element is electricity. He is voiced by Mona Marshall in the English version and Umi Tenjin in the Japanese version. Important events Prelude to Digimon Adventure He saw the battle between Parrotmon/Greymon, resulting in him becoming a DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure (Purple)]] Izzy was the brains of the group many times he helped the group out of difficult situations. He is the owner of the Crest of Knowledge, mostly because the fact he is not only extremely smart but also has a hunger for the truth. Izzy discovered at a young age that he was an adopted child when he overheard a conversation one night between his foster parents. It was discovered that Izzy's biological parents had died in a car crash. Digimon Adventure: Our War Game In Our War Game, Izzy plays a key role alongside Taichi, Matt and T.K. as they battle Diaboromon, an evil Digimon roaming the Internet. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 In May 2000, Izzy arrived at the Digital World and gave up his Crest power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Tentomon lost the power to become MegaKabuterimon. Digimon 02 Although he grew, he is still short compared to the other DigiDestined - he is only as tall as the new soccer team. Izzy seems to have a lot of free time and often stops by the computer club at the elementary school to help the new DigiDestined in almost every episode. He is still into computers and is curious about the D-3s and other items the new DigiDestined have access to. According to Yolei, he is somewhat revered as the former president of the school's computer club. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back Like in 'Bokura no Wargame!' Koushiro still was responsible for the techie stuff. He was the one who gathered all the Chosen Children (including Tachikawa Mimi who's in America) to help defeat Diaboromon causing havoc on the net and the real world. Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Izzy sets up a research team to study more of the Digital World than what the human population already knows. He has a daughter, but her mother was not revealed. Izumi, Izzy Izumi, Izzy